


[PODFIC] Leave A Mark, by fonapola

by Thimblerig



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: The mark makes itself known the moment he rolls over in his sleep, curling towards the edge of his bed instead of lying against her bare back.





	[PODFIC] Leave A Mark, by fonapola

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave a Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217504) by [fonapola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonapola/pseuds/fonapola). 



> Thanks so much for letting me pod this, fonapola. It was lovely spending time with those two :-)

_V._

_The mark makes itself known the moment he rolls over in his sleep, curling towards the edge of his bed instead of lying against her bare back. She can feel the slight pull as his rosary falls away from her skin, leaving her completely bare save for the new mark and the bed sheets somehow tangled at her calves. The hand she twists behind her to examine the indent encounters only two shallow half-spheres pressed into her skin. The rosary beads are to blame for the temporary scar, but she is grateful._

_Grateful it was not the cross..._

*** Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nvionmcOKIKiKB5UBbdw1ZILgbxrPcTs/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) ***

**Author's Note:**

> Cover: sourced from original fic, edited with Logopit Plus  
> Sound Editing: AudioEvolution and Music Editor  
> Music and SFX:
> 
> Creaks  
> https://freesound.org/people/rucisko/sounds/348925/  
> “creeky chair” by rucisko @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported (CC BY 3.0)
> 
> Guitar Duet  
> https://freesound.org/people/graham_makes/sounds/449409/  
> “acoustic guitar duet” by graham_makes @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported 
> 
> Night Bird  
> https://freesound.org/people/Uganda/sounds/33398/  
> “BACKYARD_BLACKBIRD_DAWN” by Uganda @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain 
> 
> Shifting in Bed/Clothing Rustle  
> https://freesound.org/people/CUeckermann/sounds/444815/  
> “Shifting in Bed” by CUeckermann @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported (CC BY 3.0)
> 
> Street Fight - Battle  
> https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/sounds/75201/  
> “01113 knight fight original” by Robinhood76 - Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 3.0 Unported
> 
> Street Fight - Angry Crowd  
> https://freesound.org/people/FillMat/sounds/384401/  
> “Crowd/Mob/Riot Noise (Voices Only)” by FillMat - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Walking at Night  
> https://freesound.org/people/ckjzam/sounds/421634/  
> “Steps on pavement” by ckjzam @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported


End file.
